


The Weasley Daughter

by 324queer21 (eysharryfreakingpotter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ADHD, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley, agender luna lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eysharryfreakingpotter/pseuds/324queer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story/ series of headcanons about trans Ginny Weasley and other LGBTQ students at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weasley Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (324queer21) and the hiddenhogwarts tumblr.

ADHD runs in the Weasley family. Seven year old Fred and George are full of restless energy, bouncing about the Burrow and crashing into things on their toy brooms. Ron is less hyper and more distracted, losing his toys and forgetting his chores. Even three year old John has started to show some signs, running around the burrow and under his mother’s legs while she’s trying to cook.

When John is five she tells her parents that she’s a girl. Arthur is unsure how to react at first, but Molly reminds him of a trans friend from the Order and reassures him that it will be alright. Once Molly adjusts to the announcement, she’s really quite pleased to finally have a daughter. She hugs her daughter and asks her what she wants to be called, and asks if Ginny would be okay when she finds out that Ginny doesn’t know yet.

The next night, Arthur and Molly have Remus over for dinner, and he helps them learn how best to support their daughter. Remus reassures them that it will be okay and points them to some resources, both muggle and wizarding, but over drinks also tells them about the reality of being trans in the wizarding world.

While it’s difficult enough for the Weasley family to make ends meet, Molly does her best to get Ginny some secondhand girls clothes to supplement the hand me downs from her brothers, and sews the hand me downs she does still get to make them more feminine.

Arthur and Molly are worried about Ginny going to Hogwarts, having learned from Remus that, while supports were in place, children could still be cruel. They shouldn’t have worried, though. Fred and George quietly make it known that anyone that messes with their sister will find themself the target of hexes and pranks, while Percy uses his prefect powers to ensure any transphobia he hears about is immediately punished with detention.

In her third year, someone tells Ginny that ADHD is something that only boys have. Despite the fact that the Ravenclaw didn’t know why that was a sore spot for her, he finds himself in the hospital wing after being on the receiving end of a Bat Bogey hex. Madame Pomfrey reprimands her, but her only punishment is a hug and a cup of tea to go with her admonishment not to do it again.

In her fourth year Ginny starts to develop feelings for other students, and is scared first because she doesn’t know how someone like her could be in a relationship and next because she has feelings for girls as well as boys, and could someone be both trans and bi?

When she admits her feelings and fears to Remus during their stay at Grimmauld place, Remus hugs her and reassures her that of course she could be both trans and bi, since being trans was who she was and being bi was who she liked. Ginny stared at him with a wide eyed mix of shock and relief when she found out that Remus had dated Sirius when they were both in school.

Although she had remained stealth up until that point, Ginny comes out as trans during her fifth year when she steps in to protect a second year trans girl from bullying fourth years. While this makes her the target of stares and whispers in the hallways, the thanks she gets from younger stealth or closeted trans students makes it all worth it. Soon she is frequently being tracked down my younger trans people asking for advice, and she eventually establishes a regular support group in the Room of Requirement, which doubles as a dorm for students uncomfortable in regular gendered dorms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione occasionally visit and teach magical self defense classes. The knowledge of the Room Ginny gains during this time comes in handy for Dumbledore’s Army during the next school year.

While being the most visible LGBTQ student at Hogwarts is hard, Ginny gets support from her family and frequently exchanges owls with Remus, who she thinks of as an uncle at this point. She’s also able to talk about her feelings around gender and LGBTQ issues with Luna, who came out as agender in zir fifth year. 

After graduating Hogwarts, Ginny continues to work with Harry to teach magical self defense classes to LGBTQ wixen, and uses her position at the Daily Prophet and her connections in the Ministry to be a trans advocate when she’s not busy playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies.


End file.
